


《血族生存指南》第29章

by JingAn



Series: 《血族生存指南》 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingAn/pseuds/JingAn





	《血族生存指南》第29章

　　刘锋心里咯噔一声。  
　　果然，等门才关上，刘长生的话就落了下来，“跪下。”  
　　刘锋心里叹了一口气，随即就驯从地跪了下来。  
　　“靠过来。”  
　　刘长生把双腿打开，盯着刘锋看，眼睛里像是有情绪，又像是什么都没有。  
　　刘锋闻言，眼底闪过一丝痛苦和不甘，但还是挪动着双膝靠了过去。  
　　等他靠到刘长生脚边，刘长生伸出手扣住了刘锋的下巴，用阴戾的目光开始仔细打量刘锋精致的五官，像是想从这张脸上看出什么一般。  
　　他们对视着。一个神情阴狠，一个目光淡漠——是一种经历了太多已经有些麻木的漠然。  
　　过了很久，刘长生另一只手开始解自己的皮带，放出腿间的东西，按着刘锋的头对他说：“来吧。”  
　　刘锋一句话都没说，他闭上眼，张开嘴开始含那东西。  
　　他其实已经麻木了。  
　　漫长的时光里，这样的羞辱是家常便饭。他必须要像一条狗一样，跪在地上吞吃这人的那玩意，才能在刘家被人叫一声‘锋少爷’。但其实也没有几个人真心实意地看得上他，背地里面都说：刘锋这个下流货，真贱。  
　　被人玩的下流东西。  
　　刘长生抓着刘锋的头发，不轻不重地帮他吞吐，控制着力道和速度。半晌他拿起了桌子上喝剩下的血，拽着刘锋的头发让他把自己吐出来，用微微沙哑的语气说：“头仰起来……伸出舌头……对，喂你点好东西……”  
　　刘锋闭着眼，伸出一点粉色的舌尖，刘长生把杯子里剩余的血倒在他唇边舌上，看他舔干净了才继续命令他，“继续，深一点。”  
　　房间里很快只剩下了刘长生微微急促的呼吸声和刘峰吞咽含弄时的水声。  
　　刘长生看着自己腿间的头，摸着刘锋的头发，语气温柔，问他：“刘锋，你记得不记得，我们认识了多久？”  
　　刘锋想说话，但刘长生死死按着他的头不让他退出来，他自问自答地说了下去——  
　　“反正我记得。”  
　　刘长生粗喘着气，眼间那条疤随着情起激动一跳一跳地，“我们过了今年，就相伴整整88年了。”  
　　刘长生顿了一下，叹了一口气，“其实我一直想着，我们会有五十年，一百年，两百年。无论如何，只要我还活着，还有能力，就会一直看着你。”  
　　其实今天很反常。  
　　刘长生是个很寡言的人。他为人阴厉狠辣，体现在情事上也一样强势。刘锋做了他这么多年的床伴……或许连床伴也算不上，就是个他养的用来泄欲的工具吧。他们维持着这种病态的关系这么多年，这么多年，刘长生还是第一次跟他回忆往昔，说这些温情的话。  
　　发现了？  
　　要处置他了？  
　　刘锋含弄的动作慢了一些。  
　　刘长生不知刘锋的想法，依旧是摸着刘锋的头发，淡淡地道：“我时常想起，第一次见你的时候。”  
　　提起这个，刘长生总是冷着的脸居然破天荒有了几分柔情。  
　　“那天是5月25日。”  
　　“在少城公园，你和学界各界人士一起声援五四运动。那时候你还是个学生吧，还爱着国家，爱着和平，倔强地肯定中国一定会有希望和未来。那时候你是多意气风发啊……你眼里的光芒让我在人群中一眼就看到了你。我想，那时候你的血，一定是炙热的，滚烫的，毕竟……你那时候还有理想。”  
　　刘长生说到一半，刘锋就万分痛苦地闭上眼睛。  
　　不知道是被触动了什么伤心事，他终究是没法继续动作，费力从刘长生手上挣脱出来，瘫坐在地上，捂住了自己的脸，语气哽咽而痛苦，“……你别说了……别说了。”  
　　刘长生沉默了一下，蹲了下来，开始解刘锋身上的衣物。  
　　他着迷地吻着刘锋微微颤抖的眼睫，一边打开刘锋的身体“你在难过吗，颜风？”  
　　听到那个久违的，恍如隔世的名字的时候，刘锋才彻底没有忍住，掉下泪来。  
　　进去的时候刘锋才止住了哭声，因为刘长生咬破了自己的手腕，喂到了刘锋嘴里。  
　　“我知道你恨我。”  
　　刘长生动作很粗暴。  
　　他做事一向没有什么耐心，对性也一样，每次结束，刘锋身上的淤青都会留好几天。  
　　他死死捏着刘锋的腰，看刘锋光洁的背，瞳色被刺激地变成了深红色。  
　　刘长生一边喘着粗气，一边动，用很平静地语气道：“我知道你恨我，这么多年我不说，我不问，都是因为知道你恨我。但我没办法……我舍不得动你。”  
　　等结束一次的时候，刘长生把刘锋抱到了桌子上，刚要继续，门就敲响了。  
　　刘锋低着头，神色颓败，嘴唇眼睛里都有水光，是他惯常情事过后有些虚弱疲惫的样子。  
　　刘长生看着刘锋嘴角残留的血痕，头靠近了些想把血迹吮去，但刘锋像是察觉到了他的意图，微微偏了下头。刘长生顿了下，抬起手帮他把嘴角抹干净了。  
　　他随便拿起一条手帕把手上的伤口系住，低下头对刘锋道：“穿好衣服，去见客人吧。”


End file.
